1. Technical Field
This invention relates to signal processing systems, and more particularly to a system that may enhance periodic signal components.
2. Related Art
Signal processing systems support many roles. Audio signal processing systems clearly and cleanly capture sound, reproduce sound, and convey sound to other devices. However, audio systems are susceptible to noise sources that can corrupt, mask, or otherwise detrimentally affect signal content.
There are many sources of noise. Wind, rain, background noise such as engine noise, electromagnetic interference, and other noise sources may contribute noise to a signal captured, reproduced, or conveyed to other systems. When the noise level of sound increases, intelligibility decreases.
Some prior systems attempted to minimize noisy signals through multiple microphones. The signals from each microphone are intelligently combined to limit the noise. In some applications, however, multiple microphones cannot be used. Other systems used noise filters to selectively attenuate sound signals. The filters sometimes indiscriminately eliminate or minimize desired signal content as well.
There is a need for a system that enhances signals.